protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A História Como a Vivenciamos
Espere Resistência ;CrimethInc Sempre que a questão da natureza humana vem à tona, os programados sempre nos mostram em seus livros de história que tudo que o ser humano sempre faz é lutar, comandar, obedecer. Antes de darmos uma olhada nesses livros, vamos ver a própria história um pouco mais de perto: quando eles dizem história, a qual história eles se referem? O tempo e o espaço são tão vastos que ninguém pode esperar registrá-los em sua totalidade: qualquer registro será inevitavelmente seletivo. Será que alguém poderia escrever a história das brincadeiras de crianças, dos beijos, dos piqueniques? E esses não são, proporcionalmente falando, uma parte muito maior da história humana do que tudo que encontramos nos livros de história? Hoje estamos dentro da barriga de uma besta hierárquica, que naturalmente conta as histórias de outros impérios hierárquicos como história da espécie humana: lutas por poder político e econômico, livros de leis e racionalização filosófica, aspectos triviais da vida de "grandes homens". Mas a maior parte da história humana não se passou na Batalha de Hastings ou na travessia do Rubicon; na maior parte do tempo, os seres humanos estavam ― e estão, hoje, sempre que o chefe dá as costas ― apenas preparando comida, paquerando, sonhando acordado, brincando ou trabalhando cooperativamente em projetos. Os tempos em que os senhores de escravos tomaram o poder e coagiram as massas de pessoas foram exceções ― embora a civilização Ocidental tenha visto uma parcela desproporcional destes, para o seu descrédito. Lembre-se, a nossa espécie existe há centenas de milhares de anos, mas este tipo de controle social e poder centralizado que vemos hoje só existe há alguns milhares de anos ― e só se globalizou nos últimos séculos. Se alguns dos registros históricos mais antigos são de guerras e de conquistas é só porque os primeiros povos a pegar a doença da, assim chamada, civilização foram os primeiros a conquistar e manter registro. Inacreditavelmente, estes registros são os únicos levados a sério por historiadores, que descartam as tradições orais e o folclore comuns a todas comunidades humanas; mas, pela escassez de tais registros, podemos dizer que eles não são representativos do que todos os seres humanos estavam fazendo naqueles dias, muito menos antes ― ou hoje. Vamos falar novamente de proporções. A espécie humana existe há mais de um milhão de anos, mas o poder centralizado e o aparato de guerra como os conhecemos existem há menos de dez mil anos. Ao longo destes dez milênios, apenas uma pequena minoria das comunidades humanas foi tão belicosa e coerciva como esta aqui ― e mesmo hoje, somente uma pequena fração das interações humanas expressam este tipo de violência e obediência. Logo, podemos ver que, em todos os níveis, lutar comandar e obedecer compreendem talvez um porcento da história humana. Mas então, e as brincadeiras, os beijos e os piqueniques? Não serão eles a herança da nossa espécie, representante da nossa "natureza", se algo o é? ;Estamos Constantemente Dando à Luz aos Nossos Antepassados A guerra para definir o passado é sem dúvida uma guerra para reivindicar a alma da humanidade. Velhos demagogos nos brandiam a Vontade de Deus; os novos nos brandem a Natureza e a História. Quando queremos provar que outro mundo é possível, nós institivamente os enfrentamos por estes ― mas temos que ser cuidadosos para não obtermos uma vitória pírrica, reconstruindo um passado melhor que qualquer presente ou futuro. Não custa nada lembrar que, como os resquícios devem ser interpretados para conseguirem ser lidos, a principal atividade de qualquer pessoa que observa o passado é sempre a projeção ― historiadores costumam enxergar o que eles estão procurando, e não o que eles procuram. As pessoas sempre moldam atrás de si o passado que elas precisam para acreditar que o que elas querem é possível. Beleza! Faremos o mesmo! Então não vamos argumentar que as coisas eram melhores antes, mas que elas eram diferentes ― e que elas ainda são diferentes. O passado é tão vasto que ele deve conter mais diferenças do que podemos imaginar, enormes quantidades de Atlântidas com moedas e cosmologias inimagináveis do nosso ponto de vista.* Escreva suas próprias histórias sobre o que seus ancestrais fizeram ― provavelmente são verdade ― e use as para atiçar a coragem que você precisa para viver as histórias que você quer. Conte essas fábulas em volta de uma fogueira antes da próxima grande aventura do seu clã, seja ela uma grande jornada ou uma empreitada perigosa; sussurre ela nos ouvidos de seu amante quando ele precisar de ser tranqüilizado de que ele não está louco por desertar desta cidade global de canibais. Se algo é certo, é que os seus ancestrais fizeram o mesmo. * - No meu último verão eu fiquei acordado até mais tarde, explorando as dimensões desconhecidas da nossa cidade da mesma forma que eu tinha explorado tantas outras cidades e países. Às quatro da manhã, tudo parecia deserto; às cinco e quinze, pássaros caminhavam pelas ruas que os carros monopolizariam duas horas mais tarde. Eu caminhei nelas também ― era uma terra de contos de fadas, um universo alternativo no qual este bairro tumultuado e fortemente policiado era meu próprio território, um paraíso silencioso tal como aquele em que Adão e Eva devem ter andado. Minha felicidade foi tão profunda que eu quase quis sair correndo e conceber uma nova raça de seres para povoá-lo. Depois de apreciar esta solidão por meses, um amigo passou a me acompanhar, e depois alguns mais. Surpreendemente, isso não estragou o meu prazer, mas o aumentou: agora eu tinha pessoas com quem compartilhar o meu mundo secreto! Então tarde da noite, vagávamos pelo asfalto no qual carros passavam de dia. Nós não falávamos disso, mas sabíamos que, um dia, em que não houverem mais carros, todos os habitantes desta terra seguiriam os nossos passos. Este era o nosso universo, se estendendo à nossa frente e às nossas costas através da eternidade, e o seu passado e o seu futuro eram tão reais para nós quanto a revolução industrial para os motoristas. ;Sem Futuro na Nostalgia "Além de um horário menor e mais flexível e da segurança do compartilhamento de comida, a vida dos andarilhos era mais satisfatória que a maior parte do trabalho moderno. Nós acordamos com despertadores ― eles dormiam muito, de noite e de dia. Nós somos sedentários dentro de prédios em nossas cidades poluídas; eles se moviam livremente, respirando o ar fresco do campo. Nós temos chefes ― eles tinham companheiros. O nosso trabalho geralmente envolve quando muito uma, ou no máximo algumas, habilidades hiperespecializadas; o seu combinava trabalho manual e mental em uma vasta gama de atividades, exatamente como os grandes utópicos queriam. Quando nos locomovemos é um tempo perdido pelo qual não recebemos nada em troca ― eles mal podiam deixar seus acampamentos sem participarem de algum tipo de aventura. A vida, para nós, é principalmente motivo de ansiedade, e um fornecedor de clientes para companhias de seguros; para eles, era um festival ― ou talvez, às vezes, fome, mas uma fome mais nobre e mais sensível que os nossos maiores sofrimentos e feitos aqui no condomínio e no cubículo." "Os povos primitivos que usavam ferramentas eram, na verdade, mais acostumados a exercitar sua inteligência do que nós. Eles tinham o costume de inventar suas ferramentas e soluções, enquanto nós, na maioria dos casos, simplesmente os recebemos. Da mesma forma, eles tinham mais prática na arte de apreciar a vida, já que eles não estavam constantemente lutando para ficar a par do progresso da sua civilização. Alegria, fascinação e amizade eram uma parte central da vida, não a sobrevivência. Somente hoje, em nosso mundo de escassez artificial forçada e mudança social selvagem, que a sobrevivência é o foco principal." "Naquela época dourada, eles viviam como se fossem deuses, seus corações livres de toda tristeza. Quando eles morriam, era como se simplesmente fossem dormir. As terras férteis lhes dava a sua colheita de sua própria vontade ― enquanto eles, ao seu bel-prazer, cuidavam dos seus trabalhos, no meio de coisas boas." Aqui temos um antropólogo amador,um sociólogo profissional e um poeta grego (Hesíodo, em 700 a.C., para ser exato) celebrando os estilos de vida dos seres humanos retirado deles pelo tempo e pelo espaço ― mas você poderia facilmente substituir os andarilhos, povos primitivos e deuses dourados por protagonistas mais recentes para fazer as passagens se referirem aos dias atuais. Afinal, por que deixar os mortos com toda a diversão? Por que celebrar apenas os andarilhos da pré-história quando as pessoas estão andando pelos subúrbios neste exato momento? Não há sentido em glorificar o passado às custas das possibilidades do presente a menos que você não queira se sentir culpado fazendo a situação parecer desesperadora. Aqueles que alegam que a liberdade existiu antes da civilização e desapareceu com a sua chegada têm mais em comum com aqueles que insistem que a liberdade, impossível hoje, espera por nós depois da curva de alguma revolução milenária do que gostariam de admitir. Ambos colocam tudo que é precioso além de um horizonte impossível de alcançarmos, seja antes ou depois de nós, sem se preocupar em explicar como nós somos capazes de conceber tal perfeição sem exemplos reais ao nosso alcance. A velha linha Marxista que insiste que o mundo será um paraíso depois que o proletariado tomar o poder e só pode ser um inferno até esse momento chegar fica mudo diante do paraíso descoberto por um casal fazendo amor; o primitivista linha-dura que escreve sobre como tudo era mágico antes de caírmos em desgraça é igualmente desorientado quando se trata da questão do que importa neste momento. É melhor orientarmos nossos valores em torno do que vivenciamos em nossas próprias vidas e o que pode ser possível nelas. Se não podemos começar nosso projeto de libertação baseado naquilo que conhecemos e almejar por algo que possamos alcançar, não poderemos começar ou dirigir nenhum projeto. ;Um Milhão de Anos de Cultura do Faça-Você-Mesmo! O Tempo dos Sonhos, de acordo com alguns Aborígenes, é um tempo que corre junto ao tempo mortal e existe junto com o princípio do universo. É o mundo no qual pessoas sonham novos mundos e os tornam realidade, e no qual mundos sonham de si mesmos através das pessoas. O Tempo dos Sonhos oferece um modelo para uma mitologia alternativa: uma herança tão antiga quanto nossa própria espécie que pode se tornar nova em um instante, uma história contínua em que participamos ao conjurá-la, um espaço tempo no qual é sempre o primeiro dia da Criação. Ao invocarmos esta história, a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar, nós reingressamos no Jardim do Éden para inventar o nosso universo do zero. Neste espírito, para nos orientarmos olhando para a frente, vamos olhar para trás: Um milhão de anos de exploração e descoberta! O primeiro ser humano a escalar o Monte Everest chegou ao seu cume já fazem 20 mil anos. O que, você não acredita? Você acha que Colombo, ou Leis Ericsson, ou os fenícios foram os primeiros a descobrir a América também? Você realmente acha que as pessoas passaram os primeiros novecentos e noventa milênios dentro de cavernas, imóveis e aterrorizados ― foi assim que os seres humanos chegaram à Groenlândia e ao Havaí saindo das florestas da África? Imagine todas as viagens que fizemos no último milhão de anos ― expedições e fugas que seriam inacreditáveis para os nossos historiadores mesmo se não fossem invisíveis para os seus instrumentos. Só restam restígios deles nos nossos contos de fadas. Na pré-história, a energia não gasta na sobrevivência deveria ser empregada como as crianças ainda a empregam hoje em acampamentos: para inventar e narrar histórias, explorar caminhos jamais pisados, planejar viagens impossíveis e às vezes realizá-las. Certamente, livres de seus financiamentos de apartamentos, polícia de fronteira e ingressos pagos as pessoas se divertiriam mais viajando do que os executivos fazendo suas pontes-aéreas; a aventura era a ordem do dia, e não algo imitado anualmente por turistas de férias. E imagine o que eles encontravam quando viajavam! Uma semana de caminhada os levava para dentro de um outro ecossistema, em contato com culturas e criaturas desconhecidas ― o extremo oposto dos aeroportos e hotéis idênticos que nossos infelizes homens de negócios tomam como seu ambiente natural. Nós ainda embarcamos nestas jornadas toda vez que um de nós sai do mapa; viajando de carona pela primeira vez de Amsterdã até Estocolmo, explorando o túnel de trem abandonado que passa pelas trevas abaixo de Providence, em Rhode Island, nossos caminhos cruzam com os da primeira mulher a escalar o Monte Everest. Um milhão de anos de libertação das mulheres e motim dos sexos! É sabido que as sociedades matriarcais precederam as patriarcais ― mas "matriarquia" é somente uma abstração encurralada por homens sem imaginação para descrever algo que eles só conseguem ver como o oposto das relações entre os sexos de hoje. Naqueles dias os gêneros como os conhecemos ainda iriam ser inventados, naqueles dias as mulheres eram reverenciadas como portadoras do mundo espiritual e todo mundo poderia ser uma. As Amazonas eram apenas uma entre centenas de tribos de mulheres poderosas que lutaram para manter estes mistérios vivos depois da ascensão do patriarcado. Impérios patriarcais construíram a Grande Muralha da China como uma defesa desesperada contra os Sármatas, uma nação de cavaleiras que viviam sem mestres e eram enterradas vestindo suas armadura; de acordo com Heródoto, uma mulher desta tribo só teria um amante depois de haver matado um homem em batalha. As bruxas que existiram dezoito séculos mais tarde eram guardiãs dos mesmos segredos, assim como nós hoje quando organizamos serviços clandestinos de aborto e compartilhamos alternativas herbais para os dogmas médicos. Nós nos reunimos em espaços só para mulheres e trans- como nossas ancestrais faziam na aurora da humanidade e redescobrimos nossos poderes como elas descobriram os seus, guiadas por deusas que perderam seus nomes para receber novos. Ainda resistimos a todas as tentativas de nos definir ou silenciar, ainda inventamos e revemos os nossos próprios gêneros, ainda abraçamos forte e destemidamente umas às outras com mãos cuidadosas. Como Safo declarou, nas palavras de Rita Mae Brown, um exército de amantes não falhará. Um milhão de anos de ocupações, grafite e punk rock! Por mais de 50 mil gerações, nossas ancestrais não depilavam suas pernas ou suvacos nem usavam desodorante. Eles procuravam por comida como os catadores de lixo modernos o fazem hoje em dia, viajavam como mochileiros cavalgando rios e pegando carona em correntes marítimas ao redor do mundo, celebravam a vida com música popular feitas pelos seus amigos, e passavam adiante cultura popular que eles inventavam. Você pode apostar que alguns deles tinham "dreadlocks", alguns tinham tatuagens e escarificações caseiras, e alguns "patches" proclamando suas alianças. Costumava haver tantos seres humanos no mundo quanto anarquistas confessos atualmente. Onde antes haviam tigres de dentes-de-sabre, agora existem seguranças; quando mais tarde tivemos que lutar contra mercenários Sumérios e legiões Romanas para proteger nossa liberdade, hoje nos deparamos com conglomerados corporativos e os assim chamados governos democráticos. Nós ocupávamos cavernas antes que eles erigissem prédios ― nós fazíamos grafite nas paredes antes que o jato de areia fosse inventado ― nós compúnhamos nossas próprias canções antes das ondas de rádio serem invadidas ― nos encontrávamos para chegar a um consenso muito antes de brincarem com a primeira urna! Quando alguns de nós se reúnem em qualquer local comunitário libertado para compartilhar estas canções, histórias e estratégias, estávamos participando da mesma tradição que nossos ancestrais praticavam com seus vizinhos há mil gerações atrás. Podemos reivindicar um milhão de anos de resistência e cultura do faça-você-mesmo como nossa herança; os tiranos só podem reivindicar algumas guerras absurdas, invenções idiotas, tratados inúteis e impérios de vida curta ― os quais nós, mais cedo ou mais tarde, sempre derrubamos! As ruínas de suas nações fracassadas, templos destroçados sobre morros onde algumas metrópolis estavam apenas há alguns séculos atrás, encobrem o fim que eles sabem que lhes espera ― já o nosso caminho se estende infinitamente à nossa frente, através de todo o futuro da nossa espécie: pois enquanto as instituições desumanas forem feitas de vidas humanas, haverá resistência, e depois haverão comemorações, assim como existem hoje. Nós nunca poderemos ser completamente derrotados; eles nunca poderão vencer. Um milhão de anos de ciência popular, medicina popular, tudo popular! Você sabia: as pessoas há dois mil anos atrás tomavam anti-concepcionais? Eles os faziam fervendo a urina de porcas. Os primeiros Egípcios, e antes deles na China e no Oriente Médio, que não haviam inventado um processo para fabricar ferro, confeccionavam ferramentas de ferro com fragmentos de ferro que chegavam em meteoros que caíam do céu ― havia um hieróglifo egípcio representando o "ferro dos céus". Os povos do noroeste da Groenlândia ainda faziam isso há um século atrás ― eles mostraram para o explorador polar R. E. Peary meteoritos enormes que eles visitavam há séculos para obter pontas para os seus arpões.* Como Thor Heyerdahl demonstrou, dezenas de milhares de anos antes do Império Romano, seres humanos foram capazes de circumnavegar o globo em balsas vazadas com dezenas de metros de comprimento; desde que os barcos de casco sólido se tornaram comuns, a habilidade de confeccionar tais objetos só não se perdeu em alguns grupos isolados, mas a evidência sugere que o modelo vazado poderia estar mais bem adaptado para viajar os oceanos do que o seu sucessor. Ainda existem provas em Stonehenge e na Ilha da Páscoa de que a tecnologia não é uma força singular que evolui em linha reta, que diferentes tecnologias estão sempre evoluindo e desaparecendo ― aqueles que insistem que tais maravilhas devem ser trabalho de extraterrestres apenas mostram como as suas imaginações estão colonizadas pela doutrinação modernista. O método científico popular, familiar a todo adolescente astrônomo com um telescópio barato e um caderno de descobertas pessoais, tem mais em comum com a ciência que a maioria dos seres humanos praticaram do que qualquer coisa que os livros nos dizem sobre Arquimedes ou Einstein. A propaganda cultural onipresente insiste que o presente é muito diferente do passado, glorificando o "progresso sem precedentes" dos dias de hoje ao mesmo tempo em que retrata o passado como uma era dourada para a qual não há retorno ― mas as tecnologias, remédios e artes de hoje têm análogos datando talvez do próprio começo de nossa espécie. Não há necessidade de se agarrar com medo à "tecnologia moderna" e os confortos precários que ela provê ― esta é a Idade das Trevas, se já existiu uma! Então como fazemos o nosso próprio Iluminismo? Como seguimos os passos daqueles das últimas cinqüenta gerações que desertaram para construir seus próprios caminhos pelo mundo, deixando apenas mensagens enigmáticas riscadas nos troncos de árvores que deixaram para trás: Fomos para Croatã... * - Eis as más notícias: em troca pela confiança daqueles que compartilharam esta maravilha com ele, Peary roubou os meteoritos e os vendeu ao Museu Americano de História Natural em Nova Iorque ― dizimando o modos de vida tradicionais para lucro pessoal como os exploradores europeus sempre fizeram. Depois que os meteoritos foram removidos, Knud Rasmussen montou uma loja nas proximidades para vender aos locais o que antes eles pegavam de graça ― isso é que é o progresso! / Peary também levou seis indígenas a Nova Iorque, inclusive um pai e seu pequeno filho, exibindo-os a dezenas de milhares de pessoas a um ingresso de 25 centavos de dólar. Mais tarde, eles foram encerrados em um porão úmido do Museu; dentro de meses, todos exceto dois deles tinham morrido de tuberculose. Antropólogos proeminentes os "estudaram" mesmo quando eles estavam morrendo, mas ninguém lhes ofereceu tratamento médico adequado. / A criança, um dos sobreviventes, implorou para que permitissem que ele enterrasse seu pai de acordo com os costumes do seu povo, mas o Museu considerou que o corpo do pai era sua propriedade, então a equipe do Museu encenou um enterro falso para acalmar o garoto. Os quatro cadáveres foram mandados ao hospital de Bellevue para serem dissecados. Mais tarde, o menino ficou extremamente triste ao descobrir os ossos limpos de seu pai em exposição. / E isso foi há menos de um século, não é o passado bárbaro de nossa civilização, mas esta selvageria sempre acontece quando capitalistas interagem com os assim chamados povos não-civilizados. O Museu Americano de História Nacional só foi devolver os restos mortais das quatro vítimas em 1993. Da próxima vez que você visitar um museu, lembre-se da brutalidade, fraude e roubo sobre os quais a sua ciência institucionalizada é construída. ;Correspondências: Thor Heyerdahl e Outros Cientistas Populares, Cantores Populares, Guerreiros Populares Quando seus colegas insistiram, por causa das grandes distâncias envolvidas, que as semelhanças entre as tecnologias e o folclore dos povos antigos do Mediterrâneo, das Américas e das ilhas da Polinésia deveriam ser coincidências, o norueguês Thor Heyerdahl deixou a torre de marfim para testar sua teoria. Ele contratou construtores de barcos de junco do Lago Titicaca no Peru, um dos únicos povos no mundo que ainda compreende as complexidades deste modelo, para confeccionar o tipo de balsa que esses povos antigos usavam, e partiu com uma tripulação internacional ("um russo, um africano, um mexicano, um egípcio, um americano, um italiano e um macaco") para descobrir quão longe eles poderiam navegar sem afundar. Neste barco, o Rá II, eles navegaram do Marrocos até Barbados em apenas cinqüenta e sete dias. Podemos interpretar o projeto de Heyerdahl no contexto de evolução supostamente linear do conhecimento e da tecnologia da Civilização Ocidental ― eles estava simplesmente colaborando com "o" conjunto de conhecimento humano, retornando à sabedoria perdida do passado. Mas o próprio Heyerdahl conta de uma forma diferente: ao redescobrir uma forma pré-histórica de viagem marítima, ele sentiu um forte vínculo com os seres humanos que fizeram esta mesma viagem em barcos similares. Fora da linha do tempo linear, os homens no barco de Heyerdahl ficaram ao lado de marinheiros em barcos talvez há quatro mil anos atrás, olhando para as mesmas estrelas. Falando proporcionalmente, mais uma vez: mesmo em excursões deste tipo que acabam em livros de história, menos de um porcento do que acontece é registrado. Os restantes noventa e nove porcento está escondido dos historiadores mas é familiar para o resto de nós. Tais correspondências entre atividades humanas do passado e do presente podem ser encontradas por tudo: Uma mulher ajusta uma receita que sua mãe lhe passou como seus ancestrais fizeram há seis mil anos. Um grupo de espanhóis que ocupou um prédio decoram e defendem seus muros com cacos de vidro como seus antecessores se prepararam para os ataques Romanos. Voluntários nômades aram fazendas orgânicas como os povos celtas fizeram antes deles. Um adolescente fugindo de casa observa Paris com os mesmos olhos arregalados que Rimbaud um século antes, assim como os primeiros seres humanos a chegar naqueles local devem ter feito no princípio dos tempos. Uma cantora e compositora descobre que ela pode criar sua própria linguagem, assim como o fez Percy Shelley; ambos partilham a mesma sensação de assombro vivenciado pelos seres humanos que inventaram as primeiras palavras. Sabendo que lhe podem negar o acesso legal, um anarquista com o rosto cheio de tatuagens cruza em um trem de carga a fronteira entre dois países para lutar nas ruas contra seus inimigos quando eles se reúnem para discutir um novo acordo de "livre comércio": isto é guerra tribal. "À noite, quando as estrelas tropicais brilhavam no céu negro e uma miríade de plâncton fosforescente brilhava de volta do mar, nós também nos sentíamos como deuses em um tapete voador no universo. Não havia nada além de nós na balsa, cercados por escuridão e estrelas. Nós podíamos entender bem os artistas pré-incas que retrataram Kon Tiki e outras divindades barbudas e de narizes curvos como viajantes em serpentes ondulantes entre as estrelas, simbolicamente puxados por homens com cabeças de pássaros enquanto eles próprios se divertiam puxando linhas de pesca que traziam arraias, tubarões ou monstros marinhos. Nós também puxávamos peixes gigantes. A bordo de nossa balsa, a vida real se tornou um conto de fadas. Afinal, esta vida real era um conto de fadas. De que outra forma poderíamos descrever o fato de que o plâncton brilhante no mar à nossa volta eram os ancestrais dos seis de nós, que sentávamos sobre a água e os fitávamos de cima?" ― Thor Heyerdahl em Green Was the Earth on the Seventh Day